Zombie Tower (nooooooo)
Zombie Tower is a popular zombie game created by nooooooo. Zombie Tower is currently, as of July 20, 2012, one of the popular games. As of August 14, 2012, the game was visited over 4.6 million times and favorited over 108,000 times and being constantly updated with new features. Ever since the creator nooooooo has left roblox the game is becoming inactive by the day. It is no longer in the front pages of game anymore. It used to get over 2,000+ place visits daily but now it only gets over 200 per day. Gameplay Unlike many games, it follows a "story" type of gameplay, where players are required to venture into a tall stone tower that houses a large amount of zombies and attempt to exterminate the zombies that can spawn on a floor. There are also bosses that can appear on a floor to block their progress, but gives a large amount of points if killed. The total amount of floors is unknown, but there are many floors in the tower. Players first start with a Colt M1911 which can hold up to 14 bullets per magazine, which was originally an MP412 revolver, and a sword. Better weapons can be bought with money that can be earned from the zombies that the player killed and/or any actual VIP T-Shirt. Production Most weapons in Zombie Tower are simply free model weapons, but are configured using a script for use against the zombies in the game. noooooooo has many players who support the game, as well as many players who would help him out in the development of the game. nooooooo himself cannot script, but has many friends who would help him script the game, (ex. ploop). Due to the rapid sucess of the game, he has released a sequel, named Zombie Town. The games have a rather limited ammount of players per server, holding only 7 players maximum. Also, the success also led to the creation of Zombie Tower 2, with new zombies, floors, and weapons. Some of the examples of the new weapons include the FN FAL. This game includes a 29-second video, which costs a whopping 1,000 ROBUX to submit. In this video, a stereotypical noob, with the afromented colors, first walks inside a 'cave' with suspenseful music playing, but is met by a zombie. The noob tries to run away and is unfortunately caught by the zombie, eventually killing it. After the noob dies, the camera zooms out to the exterior of the 'cave', revealing the fact that the 'cave' is, in reality, inside a stone tower with a statue of a zombie on the front. A loud howling can be heard while the camera is zooming out, and the title is shown along with spooky music playing in the background after the camera stops zooming out. Bosses *Robot Zombie - A fast zombie with 3 eyes which needs to take numerous amounts of damages to kill. *Crystal Zombie - A slower zombie which can be killed by the lava pits. A bug is present in which the Crystal Zombie can have 1-2 clones of itself. *Spider Zombie - A fast zombie. It can also kill many players easily if the players aren't careful enough, since the speed of the zombie makes it rather lethal. (This zombie was removed and replaced by Smoke Shifter. The spider was moved the Zombie Tower 2 as the only boss as of Zombie Tower 2) *Toxic Zombie - A slow zombie. Deals a large amount of damage when it touches the player. *Dark Angel - A fast zombie which takes a few shots to kill. *Giant Zombie - The Final Boss of the game when first seen. It starts off in its first form. Just like the Crystal Zombie, it can spawn with some clones and can jump really high. (that may be a issue) *Cyborg Zombie - The final boss's second form. It is much stronger than its first form. According to a user named cda2002, he informed that the giant zombie was actually a robot impostor who wanted to kill the players. *Smoke Shifter - One of the new bosses in Zombie Tower is the Smoke Shifter. Although it isn't actually a zombie, it has the strength of a zombie boss. Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Horror Games